


Every Bit Of You

by Daringstars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Chubby Marco Bott, Fanart, Food Kink, Food Sex, Jean comforts a shy body-conscious Marco, M/M, With bonus content of encouraging him to lick expensive chocolate off of him, chef Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringstars/pseuds/Daringstars
Summary: Jean is becoming a world renowned chef at a top tier restaurant and Marco has been seeing the effects, gaining weight and his clothes not fitting is leaving him feeling insecure. Jean shows that he loves every bit of him no matter what his size is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubtrashgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubtrashgoddess/gifts).



  
And a little bonus ; D  


**Author's Note:**

> My first JMGift exchange, It was such a delight to do! I hope you like it and Happy Holidays!  
> It'll be posted at Daringstars.tumblr.com


End file.
